


Teacher's Pet

by xotragician_child



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotragician_child/pseuds/xotragician_child
Summary: Frank and his teacher are close, but mr, Way seems to have other thoughts about his student that Frank didn't seem to catch until a classroom accident puts it all into perspective. And Frank's best friends, Ryan and Brendon, see to it that Frank has Gerard wrapped around his black-painted pinky finger.





	1. Do I Look Like a Woman to You?

I'mNotOkay!Frank and Teacher!Gerard

 

One

 

Frank sat outside his first class for that chilly Monday morning, which happened to be Art, and listened to the music that blasted through his earbuds. He sat on the linoleum floor, staring up at the rest of the students that wandered around, waiting for the first bell to ring. Frank caught sight of a pair of black legs beside him and he jumped, looking up to see the face of his art teacher, Mr Way, smiling down at him as he opened the class.

Frank pulled the earbuds from his ears and stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder as the class opened and Mr Way ushered him inside.

"So, Frank," Mr Way began, walking to his desk and setting his bag down, laying his coat over the backrest of his chair, "how's my favourite pupil doing?"

Frank gave a measly shrug, "Not too bad.."

"How was your weekend?" Mr Way asked, walking over to the small sink and filling up the kettle, "coffee?"

"Please, and it was okay..." Frank began biting on his thumbnail as he leaned up against one of the desks, "if you consider your weekend laying in bed and surfing the internet until you forget what day it is, is an okay way to spend the weekend, then it was okay.."

Mr Way chuckled as he spooned out some coffee into two mugs, "Well you can't say you weren't at least productive in one way..."

Frank blushed, as though his art teacher knew what he had been trolling the internet for, "I- I guess..."

"Find what you were looking for?" Mr Way asked as he rolled up his sleeves.

Frank blushed again.

Oh yeah no, I definitely managed to find the pornography I was looking for, spending hours watching it and jacking off multiple times during the day.

"Ye- Yeah I did.." Frank uttered quietly, abandoning his thumb nail and digging his hands in his pockets.

"Good.. I'll have you know I didn't do much this weekend either.." Mr Way walked over and picked up the kettle, pouring the scalding water into the mugs and setting it down again, stirring mindlessly.

"Oh?" Frank managed.

"Yes, I stayed in my apartment most of the time and instead of grading art projects like the good teacher I'm supposed to be, I ended up painting.." Mr Way stated in a dreamlike tone, as though reminiscing of his weekend.

"That's.. That's nice.." Frank managed awkwardly as he was handed his mug of coffee. He held it with both hands and inhaled the glorious smell before taking a tiny sip.

"Have you begun working on your art project yet?" Mr Way asked, perching himself on his desk to face Frank.

"Uh..." Frank began, taking a rather large and awkward gulp of coffee, avoiding the subject entirely.

Mr Way smirked, flicking a piece of his inky hair out of his face, "Oh, I see, procrastinator are we?"

Frank went red, deciding to stay silent as he studied the paint splatters that cluttered around the sink beside him.

Mr Way remained silent, smirking at the awkwardly situated student in front of him.

Frank took one last gulp as the bell rang, he visibly and internally relaxed, draining the coffee rather quickly and discarding the mug in the sink. Mr Way was suddenly beside Frank, setting his own mug down. Frank looked up and found Mr Way looking down at him with a small smile. Frank felt his cheeks warm up and he bit on his lip, he looked down as he felt Mr Way's finger caressing the side of his hand softly.

"I- uh.." Frank frowned, moving away suddenly, he looked down at his scuffed shoes and scurried off to his seat at the back table.

Frank felt his brain spinning with a million fast-paced questions as his stomach churned, he had no idea what had just happened. It was nothing, but it was something at the same time. Teachers don't just do that.

Do they?

Frank looked up just as the last few students filed in, including the couple of the year, Brendon and Ryan, his two best friends.

Brendon walked in, hand in hand with Ryan, and scanned the tables, grinning and waving excitedly as he spotted Frank at the back. Brendon tugged at Ryan's hand, dragging him through the scattered tables until they reached Frank, who was smiling back.

"Ohhhh my goooood.." Brendon squealed, flopping beside Frank and grinning like a madman.

'What?" Frank asked with both eyebrows raised.

"I had.. The most amazing weekend ever!" Brendon gave a small hand flip and a small squeal as Ryan pulled up a chair beside him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh my god yes! My mom and I took Ryan to that resort outside of town, y'know the one I was talking about?"

"For a whole month, yeah?" Frank smirked, remembering very well.

"Yes! It was amazing!" Brendon gave a content sigh and Ryan smiled, giving Brendon's knee a light squeeze.

"Okay so we-" Brendon began, just as there was a loud smash and all 3 boys were suddenly splattered in white paint, followed by a shout of 'gay fags!'.

Frank jumped in his chair in fright, tipping it back and falling on his back, taking the chair with him in the process. Everyone turned and burst into fits of laughter as Frank lay on the ground in utter shock with his legs in the air, covered in a mass of white paint.

He peaked up at Brendon and Ryan, who were also covered in the thick white goo, but seemed unperturbed by it.

They were probably used to it, the horny bastards, where Frank wasn't. Not by a long shot.

Brendon hid the small smirk on his face and held out a paint-flecked hand to his best friend, who still hadn't moved. Frank ignored it, turning to his side and scrambling up, picking up the chair and replacing it the right way in. He tried his best to ignore the not-so-subtle guffaws and chuckles at his expense.

Frank felt the tears prick his eyes as he ignored everyone's blatant staring; he turned, rushing for the door, and tripping on someone's foot in the process.

He got out of the class and let out a sob-filled breath, looking down at his ruined appearance.

"Frank?"

Frank looked up and saw Mr Way standing beside him with a sympathetic expression.

"What do you want.." Frank asked curtly, forgetting altogether about his manners.

"Are you alright?" Mr Way asked, closing the classroom door behind him.

"Do... I.. No?!" Frank managed, the tears flowing freely, against his best efforts.

"Oh god, c'mon.." Mr Way put his arm around Frank's shoulders and steered the sobbing teenager into the nearby teachers' bathroom.

"Just- Just sit here..." Mr Way instructed, setting Frank on the nearby countertop as he grabbed a wad of paper towels and ran them under the faucet before wiping off the paint from Frank's face gently.

"These kids can be so vile.." he muttered softly as he leaned down and ran the wet paper towels across Frank's flushed cheeks.

Frank remained silent as he looked away, out of the tiny window that was set high up in the wall.

"I'm sorry about this, I know who it was, and I'll make sure they're punished." Mr Way said as he threw the paper towels away and grabbed some more, running them under the faucet before grabbing Frank's left arm.

Frank looked down at his art teachers' hand that was in his and he frowned, ignoring the slight twinge of panic in the back of his mind.

"Frank.. I really am sorry.." Mr Way sighed as he let go and began wiping away the now drying paint from Frank's other arm.

"Okay..." Frank managed to choke out quietly, avoiding Mr Ways' gaze.

"Look..." Mr Way began as he started dabbing at Frank's school tie, "I'm here for you if you need me, you know that..."

"I know..." Frank whispered hoarsely.

"Good.." Mr Way said in a softer tone as he began wiping away the white paint on Frank's grey school pants. Frank looked down suddenly as he felt the paper towel edging closer and closer to his crotch. He took in a shaky breath and looked up at Mr Way, who was looking back.

"I- I have to... I.." Frank swallowed, hopping off of the counter and slipping passed his art teacher, he reached for the door and flung it open, making his way down the corridor and out into the open air of the tiny art courtyard. He managed to make his way across the courtyard and into the actual boys' bathroom, slipping into a stall and sitting down shakily. He stared at the door in front of him, his mind racing and his heart feeling as though it were about to jump out of his mouth and flamenco dance out into the hallway.

Frank heard the soft click-clack of shoes walking into the bathroom; he held his breath, pulling his legs up onto the toilet.

The feet stopped at the door, "Frank?" Mr Way asked quietly, almost nervously.

Frank closed his eyes, remaining silent as he heard the footsteps retreating out of the bathroom.

Soon after he heard multiple footsteps enter the bathroom and were accompanied by a familiar set of giggles.

Brendon.

"Frank, honey are you in here?" Brendon asked quietly.

"Yeah, babe, you hiding from us?" Ryan added.

Frank reached out, unlocking the stall and opening the door, but sat down again, feeling the tears prick in his eyes and his bottom lip quiver.

"Oh, honey." Brendon cooed, grabbing Ryan's hand and pulling him along into the stall, all 3 of them piled up against each other as Brendon closed the door.

"What happened? Mr Way sent us to find you and get cleaned up.."

"I- it's nothing.. Just.. The paint and everything.." Frank sniffed.

"Well you got most of it off at least.." Ryan offered, placing his hand reassuringly on Frank's shoulder.

"Yeah, baby... Why are you still crying?" Brendon asked, pulling Frank up and taking his place on the toilet before pulling Frank into his lap.

Frank sniffed, "Just... Nothing..."

"Bull-fucking-shit." Ryan muttered, folding his arms.

"Yeah, what he said." Brendon looked at Frank with a tiny smile.

"Not here.. Someone might overhear.." Frank sniffed, fiddling with a hard piece of paint that he had spotted in his fringe.

"Oh damn, what happened?" Brendon frowned.

"I'll tell you later.." Frank said as he looked between both of them.

"You better.. We gonna go to Ryan's after school?"

"Can't we go now?" Frank sighed sullenly.

"I- I don't know Frank... I don't know how we can..."

"Just- we get out bags and walk out, if they stop us, just say we have permission to go home and change... I mean look at us?" Frank stood up and held his fringe.

Brendon and Ryan looked at each other, as though having a telepathic discussion, before both seemed to nod and turn to Frank and smile.

"I'll stay here with you, honey; Ryan will get our bags for us." Brendon smirked, tucking Frank's fringe behind his ear.

"Oh, will I now?" Ryan folded his arms and scowled.

"Yes you will..." Brendon flashed a smile and Ryan softened and opened the stall, muttering to himself before exiting the bathroom.

"He's such a push over." Frank muttered with a tiny smile.

"I know... He's such a bottom." Brendon smiled serenely, gazing at the exit to the bathroom where Ryan had just left.

Frank chose to ignore the previous comment and looked down at his half-washed hands, sighing softly.

Minutes later, Ryan appeared, dropping the bags at his feet with a loud huff, "Christ, Frankie, what the hell do you have in there?"

"The bodies of my enemies." Frank muttered as he stepped forward and scooped up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

All 3 boys exited the bathroom and walked around to the back gate of the school, chatting nonchalantly and walking as though they weren't about to jailbreak.

Once they made it out of the gate they pulled off their school ties and stowed them away before making the not-too-long trek to Ryan's house.

Although Frank's house was considerably closer, Ryan's parents were not home during the day, whereas Frank's mom was.

Housewife deluxe, she was.

They began their walk in a faster pace, just in case, until they managed to turn the corner and the school was out of sight. They slowed down just a bit and even made a small stop at the corner store for a soda each.

Frank, as short as he was, was even able to procure a pack of cigarettes from the gentlemen behind the counter. Frank knew the guy wasn't too clever, but he didn't think that the idiot would actually buy the fact that Frank was old enough to buy cigarettes.

They exited the store and Frank pulled out a cigarette, sticking it between his lips and stuffing the box in his pocket. He pulled out his panda covered lighter and lit the cigarette, shielding it from the chilly wind with his free hand. The nicotine rush to his lungs made him sigh contently as they walked further down the street.

"It isn't very lady-like to walk and smoke." Brendon muttered as he eyed the slim stick between Frank's fingers.

"Do I look like a woman to you?" Frank scowled, flipping Brendon off as he took a swig of his coke.

"I suppose not." Brendon sighed, taking a sip from his own can.

"Oh thank god.." Ryan muttered as they made their way up the brick pathway to his off-white, plain as fuck, cliché suburban house. Ryan pulled out the keys and unlocked the front door, letting the other two in before he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Oh god it always smells so nice in here.." Frank sighed, taking in the soft scent of vanilla that always seemed to be present in the Ross household.

"I know.." Brendon smiled as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag off beside it.

Frank did the same, setting his can of coke down and dropping his cigarette in it, listening to the soft sizzle it made as it was submerged in the soda.

"C'mon.." Ryan smiled, walking towards his bedroom with a smile. Brendon took hold of Frank and steered him toward Ryan's room by his shoulders.

They both walked in and caught sight of Ryan smiling at them from his spot on his bed. Ryan flashed a girly smile and patted the bed beside him, winking at Frank, who grinned and rolled his eyes.

Frank walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, before Ryan flung his arm out, wrapping it around Frank's waist and pulling him down into the mattress. Frank squealed with laughter as Brendon dived onto the bed, sandwiching Frank between them.

"God damn you both." Frank giggled, lying on his back as he felt an arm around him from both sides.

Brendon sat up on his elbow and looked down at Frank, "So tell us what happened."

"Yeah." Ryan said as he sat up as well, laying beside Frank and looking down at him intuitively.

"Well I- I left the class and Mr Way... He- he came to find me..." Frank bit his lip, feeling his pulse quicken.

"So?" Brendon frowned.

"So- I just started crying and- and he took me to the bathroom and began cleaning my face and my arms."

"That's nice of him..." Ryan smiled.

"Then.. I- It's probably nothing but- he began cleaning off the front of my pants and... and he was so close to.. to.."

"To touching your dick?" Brendon cried in outrage, sitting up properly.

Frank merely nodded, biting on his lip.

"Oh god, that isn't nothing!" Ryan sat up as well; worry etched in his face as he and Brendon exchanged glances.

"But- I- I didn't let him... I ran.. And he found me in the bathroom but I hid.. And he left... and then you guys came in.." Frank looked at them both.

"Oh.. Well thank god.." Brendon looked down at his best friend with relief.

Frank gave a tiny shrug, frowning to himself.

Was it that bad?

Was he over reacting?


	2. He Can Go and Suck a Fat Cactus

Two

“Frank, it’s been two days that you’ve been holed up in here, you have to go back to school some time..” Ryan sighed as he and Brendon walked into Frank’s bedroom one day after school.

“Yeah, honey.. We miss you there.” Brendon said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at his forlorn best friend.

“I just… I can’t.. I can’t face him.” Frank turned, laying on his back and looking up at the plain, white ceiling above.

“He probably forgot about it by now, Frank.” Ryan offered, parking on the floor at Brendon’s feet.

“Yeah, and even if he hasn’t, we’ll be with you every step so he can’t try anything anyway…” Brendon gave a reassuring glance at Ryan who nodded in agreement.

“I- I dunno guys.”

“Aww c’mon Frankie, it’s not the same without you…” Brendon pouted.

“Yeah, babe. Three musketeers and shit.” Ryan smiled.

Frank gave a breathy chuckle and sat up, flattening his serious case of bedhead, “yeah okay, I’ll come tomorrow, its Friday anyway so I won’t see him again for two days.”

“See? Silver lining.” Brendon smiled, hopping up, “now, why don’t we all go and do something?”

“Can’t.” Frank sighed.

“Why?” Ryan frowned, getting up and stretching.

“Mom thinks I’m sick and I have to stay in bed.” Frank rolled his eyes.

“Oh for-" Brendon pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh, “why do we always have to bail you out…?”

Frank gave a shrug and grinned, “Because I’m an idiot.”

“You got that right, baby.” Ryan grinned back and wandered out the door in search of Mrs Iero.

Brendon turned, watching him walk out, “Such a smooth talker. You’ll be outta here in a minute.”

“I hope so; I think I have cabin fever.” Frank swung his legs out over the side of the bed and sat beside Brendon, “Do- uh…”

“What?” Brendon smiled softly, turning to look at his best friend.

“I- it’s nothing.. Just a stupid thought..” Frank sighed, scratching his head.

“Honey, all your thoughts are stupid thoughts.. Now what’s on your mind?” Brendon pulled Frank into a one-armed hug.

“Well… I- I was just thinking about this whole situation with Mr Way and…” Frank began, feeling the butterflies erupt in his stomach and make his hands twitch nervously.

“What about it?” Brendon frowned.

“I.. I didn’t take time off to get away from him… I- I want to think about it all…” Frank choked out, avoiding Brendon’s startled gaze.

“You’re.. Considering it?” Brendon asked in a state of shock.

“Shh!” Frank hissed, scowling.

“Well are you?” Brendon asked again.

“Is he what?” Ryan asked as he returned to the bedroom.

“Nothing.” Frank interrupted, “what did she say?”

“You can go, but you have to be back before dark when it gets cold.” Ryan smiled, shrugging as he perched himself in Brendon’s lap.

Frank got up, smiling at the beckoning freedom, and walked over to closet, opening it and pulling on a pair of jeans over his boxers.

“So, Frankie, where do you wanna go?” Ryan asked as he trailed his finger slowly up Brendon’s arm.

“Uh… Somewhere where they make actual coffee, this bullcrap my mom has tastes like balls.” Frank pulled a face of disgust as he pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, bawling it up and throwing it in the basket behind his door.

“If it tastes like balls, you should enjoy it then.” Ryan muttered sharply, grinning.

“You’re one to talk, Ross.” Frank shot back as he pulled on a semi clean t-shirt and grabbed a pair of socks.

“Well there’s a café across from the park, we can try it out?” Brendon offered as Frank sat down beside him and pulled on his socks and scuffed Converse.

“Sure.” Frank huffed as he pulled on his shoe before standing up and grabbing his eyeliner, applying it in the tiny mirror on his closet door, “Are you guys gonna go in your uniforms?”

“Nah we brought clothes with just in case.” Brendon winked as he and Ryan got up and grabbed their schoolbags.

Frank walked out into the kitchen when he was suddenly jumped by his mother, he took a step back and stared at her, clutching at his heart in fake fright, “Don’t do that, woman.”

Mrs Iero rolled her eyes and placed a manicured hand on her hip, “Where are you boys off to anyway?”

“Brendon’s taking Ry and me to that café near the park for some fresh air and coffee.’ Frank shrugged, looking at his mom, who bit on her lip.

“I don’t know…” she eyed him hesitantly.

“The fresh air will do me good, we won’t be more than an hour or two..” Frank offered up, grabbing his old hoodie that was hanging over the back of the sofa.

“Fine…” she sighed, pulling her purse from her handbag on the counter and handing her son some money, “don’t spend it all on coffee, buy yourself some actual porn or something, your search history worries me..”

Frank stared wide eyed at his mother, his hand frozen and outstretched, his cheeks turning warm. Mrs Iero smirked smugly and tucked the money in her sons pocket before patting his cheek lightly, “And I really wasn’t hoping to find out you were gay by looking in your search history.. I always knew, I just wanted you to tell me. But I guess I saved you the trouble.”

Frank stared at her still, his voice had been lost somewhere and all that seemed to be coming out were some strangled, grunting noises.

“Save it for the bedroom, darling, please.’ Mrs Iero smiled as she picked up the laundry basket and wandered outside, “hi boys.” She said as smiled and walked out.

Frank spun around, looking at his two best friends who were in the doorway with equally shocked faces.

“I’m not sure what I’m more shocked about…” Brendon began.

“Whether it’s that your mom just outed you..” Ryan interrupted.

“Or that she just gave you money for gay porn.” Brendon finished.

“I wish my mom did that…” Ryan groaned, walking towards the front door.

“Your mom would skin you alive.” Brendon muttered.

“Well your mom would roast you on an open fire.” Ryan retorted as Frank followed them silently out the front door and down the street.

“Urgh.” Brendon muttered, stopping to let Frank catch up, and when he did, they continued their walk towards the park.

“So, uh.. What were you guys talking about when I walked in?” Ryan asked, looking between the other two boys beside him.

“Well…” Brendon began, looking at Frank.

“I’ll explain to you guys properly when we get there..” Frank looked ahead of him, feeling the swarm of butterflies return.

The walk to the park was short, not necessarily a five minute walk, but it wasn’t as though they were walking to Mordor or anything. The three boys crossed the park, laughing and joking amongst themselves as though nothing else mattered.

That, of course, was short lived, when they reached the front of the café and peered inside. Frank felt his stomach drop into his shoes as he caught sight of a familiar face.

Mr Way.

“Oh god. I- I can’t go in there… He’s in there!” Frank hissed, jumping away from the window as though it were a gigantic, poisonous spider.

“What?!” Brendon shrieked, sticking his face right up against the glass to have a look. Frank immediately jumped out of sight, knowing full well that people inside must’ve heard the shrill squeal of Brendon’s voice.

“Christ sakes, Urie!” Frank muttered vehemently, pealing Brendon from the window.

“What?” Brendon frowned.

“Let’s... let’s just go somewhere else.” Frank muttered nervously, biting on his lip.

“No..” Ryan stated firmly, “We’re going in there, and ignoring him… He’s not spoiling our fun; he can go and suck a fat cactus.”

Brendon snorted and grinned at Frank, both boys’ looking at him with gigantic, pleading eyes.

Against his better judgement, Frank hung his head, nodding in surrender as each of his arms were linked with a best friend and they walked, or squeezed, inside the front door and traipsed right passed Mr Way and to a back booth.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Frank muttered as he sat down, his back to his art teacher, and stared at his two best friends who sat across from him.

“He’s looking…” Ryan muttered as he nonchalantly looked down at his lap.

“Don’t look.” Frank hissed, kicking Brendon under the table. Brendon jumped suddenly and looked at Frank, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“Let’s just… I want a plain old coffee..” Frank sighed, looking at Brendon.

“What do you want Ry?”

“What did I have last time?” Ryan frowned.

“Oh, I got it…” Brendon smiled, getting out from the booth and wandering over to the counter.

“So, are you gonna let me in on what you told Bren?” Ryan whispered, leaning forward slightly.

Frank let out a shaky sigh, “Just wait, I need to properly explain it to him too..”

Ryan gave a small nod and he and Frank both turned to look just as Brendon was walking over with the coffees in hand.

“One boring, old man coffee for Frankie…” Brendon smiled as he set down the coffee, smiling as Frank flipped him off.

“One chai tea for my RyRy..” Brendon gave a grin and slid the mug of beige liquid across the table, “And a latte for yours truly.” He said as he slid in beside Ryan.

“Now…” Ryan said, tearing open a small sachet of sugar and pouring it into his tea, “Spill it, Charles.”

“I- Charles?” Frank pulled a face.

“Just go with it..” Brendon muttered, stirring his latte.

“I- I just didn’t go to school these past few days because… I… I had a lot to think about.” Frank sighed, looking down at his coffee.

Ryan scoffed, “and what homosexual teenage boy doesn’t have a lot to think about?”

“No,” Frank sighed, taking a small sip of liquid heaven, “I just… I was only avoiding…” Frank lowered his voice to a whisper, “Mr Way.. Because.. I.. I was considering..”

“Considering what?” Ryan’ eyes widened.

“Considering… Y’know…” Frank felt his cheeks warm up as he trailed off, avoiding the gazes.

“He was considering banging Mr Way.” Brendon muttered matter-of-factly.

Ryan chose the wrong moment to take a sip of scalding tea and found most of it dribbling down his chin as he executed the most perfect spit take in history, “What?!”

“Shh!” Frank and Brendon hissed in unison, making Ryan recoil.

“Are you seriously considering this whole thing? You- You could both get into such shit…” Ryan wiped his chin on his sleeve and leaned closer.

“I- I don’t know… I’m just… confused…”

“Well I can tell you one thing; he’s not the most unattractive teacher…” Brendon offered up.

“Excuse me?” Ryan scowled venomously at his boyfriend.

Brendon waved a dismissive hand, “I can look, and I said teacher.. You aren’t a teacher.. It would be a different story if I said attractive person.. Then you would win hands down, RyRy…” Brendon cooed, leaning towards Ryan and placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Frank grimaced and took another sip of his coffee, looking away awkwardly.

“Oh crap.” Brendon muttered, “Teacher alert, Frank… Shit..”

Frank whipped around to see Mr Way slowly walking towards them; he seemed slightly less of his chirpier self and more… dishevelled.

“Frank.” He muttered quietly, “hi Brendon… Ryan.”

“Sir.” They said in unison.

Frank remained quiet, his insides doing an insane amount of flips and twists, he was about to vomit.

“Frank, could I- uh- talk to you privately for a second, please?” Mr Way asked as he leaned down a bit.

Frank could see Brendon and Ryan stiffen in their seats and he looked up, biting on his lip, “O- Okay.”

Mr Way looked slightly more relieved and he straightened up and wandered off towards the front door. Frank slid out of the booth and stood up, he looked back at his very nervous-looking friends, “I’ll only be a minute…”

“Okay well..” Brendon squirmed, digging in his pocket; he pulled out a small silver whistle and thrust it in Frank’s hand.

‘Frank looked at it, “You did not just hand me a rape whistle…”

Brendon shrugged, “Sometimes no means yes… and sometimes boners happen when we don’t want them to…”

“I… I have no response to that…” Frank frowned, pocketing the whistle as he turned on his heel and headed out the front door of the café.

Frank stepped out, scanning the surrounds for his art teacher, when he caught sight of him standing nearby the entrance of a small alleyway. Frank sucked in a breath and stuffed his hands in his pockets, his one hand clutching at the small whistle, just in case.

“Frank… I.. Where have you been these past two days?” Mr Way asked as Frank walked a short way into the alley.

“Home.” Frank shrugged.

“Why?”

“Sick.” Frank looked down at his shoes, kicking them lightly on the dirty ground.

“Oh, well you look okay.” Mr Way sighed softly.

‘What did you want to talk about?” Frank looked up innocently; in the back of his mind he knew the answer already.

“I wanted to talk about what happened on Monday..” Mr Way bit on his lip softly, nervously.

“Oh, the paint thing? I managed to clean myself off…” Frank replied, playing dumb.

“I- no.. Not the paint… What happened between.. Between you and I in the bathroom.”

“Whatever do you mean, sir?” Frank asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Frank, please, you and I both know what I’m talking about.” Mr Way ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh, you mean when you tried to feel me up via some paper towels?” Frank folded his arms.

Mr Way winced as though he had been slapped, “Yes.”

“What about it…?” Frank narrowed his eyes, “are you trying to apologise?”

“…No.” Mr Way said with a heady breath, “I won’t apologise for what I did because I had been working up the courage to do that for a while… What I want to know is.. Why did you run?”

Frank felt his jaw drop, “Did- Are- Did you seriously just ask me that?”

“Yes I did.” Mr Way took a step closer and looked at Frank earnestly, “why did you run?”

“Because you were trying to cop a feel.” Frank scoffed.

“But.. I thought you wanted me to.” Mr Way bit his lip softly and stared into Frank’s eyes, making his heart flutter.

What?

Frank sputtered softly, trying to string together one measly sentence, “Why would…”

“I just.. I thought you did..” Mr Way looked down and stepped away, “I must have misread you..”

“No- I…I don’t know.’ Frank sighed, closing his eyes.

“Don’t know what, Frank?”

“What I want..” Frank swallowed.

“Frank…” Mr Way’s voice was suddenly closer… A lot closer..

Frank’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up, startled, to find Mr Way right in front of him, their faces mere inches away from each other. Frank felt his bottom lip start to quiver as the stare intensified.

“Frank..” Mr Way began again, his voice low.

“Y- Yes…” Frank breathed.

“Do you want.. Me.” Mr Way asked as he leaned in slightly closer.

“I..” Frank began but was cut off by a soft pair of lips on his, capturing him in a tender kiss.

Frank felt his insides explode with millions of butterflies, his knees weakened and he reached out, grabbing a hold of Mr Way’s arms for support as he found himself kissing back.

“Oh god…” He heard his art teacher mutter softly as they pulled apart. Frank looked up at him, his lips tingling and his brain a mushy mess inside his skull.

“Are you sure about this?” Frank asked softly, letting go of his vice-like grip on My Way’s upper arms.

“I should be asking you that.” Mr Way replied in a hoarse voice.

“I’m not sure what it is that I want, but it definitely involves you.” Frank breathed, leaning in for another kiss as Mr Way closed the gap between them.

“Call me Gerard, Frank..” Mr Way muttered into the kiss as Frank felt himself being pushed up against the wall.

“Right.” Frank breathed, knotting his hands in his teacher’s hair as he pulled him into a scorching kiss.


	3. Fairy GodBrendon Got This Shit

Three

Frank looked at Gerard as he pulled away, breathing hard, “I- I better get going... I’m here with my friends…”

Gerard let out a soft sigh, “I suppose so, when.. When can I see you again?”

Frank bit his lip and frowned, thinking, “I- I can maybe um… See you tonight..”

All he had to do was sneak passed his mother and he was all set.

Frank ignored his urge to scoff right in Gerard’s face and he looked up into Gerard’s bright eyes, feeling his stomach twist over and over with a mix of anticipation and teenage hormones.

“Tonight, I’m afraid not.. It’s my brother’s birthday today and we’re going out to dinner..” Gerard ran a hand through his hair and Frank could see him try to hide his disappointment.

“Oh..” Frank muttered, grimacing softly.

“What about tomorrow?” Gerard then asked, his hand nonchalantly stroking Frank’s cheek.

“What time tomorrow?”

“How about I pick you up that evening for some dinner?”

“Uh, okay..”

“Here..” Gerard handed his phone to Frank, “put in your number and take mine.”

Frank felt his stomach drop slowly, “Uh, why?”

“So I can get a hold of you, Frank.” Gerard smirked, holding out his hand.

“Oh, right.” Frank blushed, pulling his phone from his pocket and handing it to Gerard, who took it and began typing as frank typed his own number in Gerard’s phone.

“There, text me your address and a time and I won’t be late, I promise.” Gerard slid Frank’s phone back into his pocket before placing a kiss to his lips.

Frank let out a whimper and kissed back, threading his hand into the back of Gerard’s hair.

“Go and see your friends, Frankie, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Gerard said as he pulled away and smiled down at the teenager.

Frank bit on his lip and nodded, slipping out from between Gerard and the wall. Frank turned to walk out of the small alley when he felt Gerard’s hand softly caress his own. Frank turned to look back at Gerard with a small smirk before walking back into the café.

Frank wormed his way between the booths and slid back in across from his best friends, looking awkwardly at his lap.

“So?” Brendon asked loudly, squealing and smacking the table.

Frank jumped and looked up at Brendon, frowning, “What?”

“Oh please, what did you guys talk about?” Ryan asked, lifting his almost finished tea up to his lips with both hands.

“Nothing.” Frank shrugged, stirring his cold coffee.

“C’mon, please…” Brendon begged, pouting dramatically.

“I.. uh… Well, I… Why don’t you guys sleep over?” Frank bit on his lip.

“I can, mom won’t mind…” Brendon smiled, gazing at Ryan, “what about you, honey?”

“Uh, I’ll ask..” Ryan set his empty mug down and pulled out his phone.

Frank smiled softly and played with the cold coffee before taking a large gulp and cringing softly as it went down his throat.

“She said its fine.” Ryan said, returning his phone to the safety of his pocket.

“Great. We can talk then.. And you can help me..” Frank smiled softly to himself.

“With?” Ryan frowned.

Frank downed the rest of the coffee and set the cup back down, “I’ll tell you later..” Frank said as he turned and looked around, noticing.. Gerard… was sitting at his table but now with someone else.

Who was that?

Frank frowned, noticing the man that now sat across from Gerard, well, the back of the man across from Gerard.

“Who is that?” Frank muttered.

“Who?” Ryan asked.

“That.”

Frank looked at the back of the man, looking at the way his honey blonde hair was slicked back, exposing his muscular jaw. He had on a red leather jacket with the sleeves up and a pair of grey jeans.

“May- Maybe it’s his boyfriend.. I have seen him with Gerard early in the morning at school..” Brendon muttered.

Frank frowned.

If that was his boyfriend… Then…

Frank felt the tears well up in his eyes and he slid out of the booth, wiping his eyes on the back of his hoodie sleeve, walking out of the café and right passed Gerard, ignoring him completely. Frank all but ran across the road, nearly diving into one of the playground tunnels.

Frank began to sob, perhaps not out of sheer heartbreak, but confusion.

“Frank?” Brendon called out nearby.

“Where are you, honey?” Ryan yelled out as they seemed to draw closer.

Frank sniffed quietly, sticking his hand out of the tunnel for them to see.

“He’s here, Ry.” Frank heard Brendon say as they crawled in from the other side of the tunnel. Brendon sat beside Frank, pulling Frank’s head onto his lap slowly.

“It’s okay. What happened with you two, Frankie?” Brendon asked, running his fingers through his best friends’ hair.

“I… I don’t know.. He just… He was so nice and.. I felt wanted for the first time.. I’m fucking stupid..” Frank sniffed and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

“Were you two… uh…” Ryan asked quietly.

“No.. He wanted to see me later tomorrow.. For… For dinner.. And.. Now...” Frank choked out a sob.

“We don’t know if that’s his boyfriend or anything, honey. For all we know it could be an old friend or something…” Brendon sighed, “Maybe you shouldn’t jump to conclusions?”

“And why are you so upset? You guys aren’t together… Are you?” Ryan asked from beside Brendon.

“I- I don’t even know…” Frank muttered quietly, sitting up and pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Let’s go home, you have both of us for the night, we’ll keep you company, honey.” Brendon smiled, giving Frank’s shoulder a kiss. Frank looked beside him at his best friends and sighed, crawling out of the tunnel slowly, and he felt his phone vibrate again.

Frank scowled and looked down at his phone, opening the text.

Gerard: Hey, are you alright? You looked like you were crying when you left the café. 

Frank scowled, opening the other text:

Mother: Where are you? It’s getting late.

Frank scowled, stuffing his phone back in his pocket just as Ryan crawled out, with Brendon’s help. He turned again and began walking across the rest of the park, homeward bound.

“Frank?” Frank stopped and looked at Ryan, who was just a few steps behind.

“What?” he asked, sniffing softly.

“It’s nothing..” Ryan frowned, catching up, arm in arm with Brendon, who was smiling serenely as he gazed at their surroundings.

“No, what did you want to say?” Frank asked as he interlinked his fingers with Ryan.

Ryan gave a small sigh, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Do what?” Frank narrowed his eyes.

“This thing with Mr Way.” Ryan bit on his lip nervously as they turned the corner to Frank’s street.

“I’m not doing anything…” Frank muttered indignantly.

“But…” Brendon frowned, speaking up suddenly, “I thought…”

“He’s just a pervy teacher, nothing more.. He obviously has a boyfriend and absolutely no regard for his, or my, feelings. So…” Frank opened the front gate to his house and let his two friends pass, “he can go and fuck himself.”

Brendon looked as though he was dying to comment but rather held his tongue as he, and the other two, walked inside the Iero household.

“Where have you been?” Mrs Iero said, jumping out from god knows where.

“Hi, Mrs Weasley.” Ryan said with a grin as Brendon shrieked in fright and jumped back.

“I was drinking coffee with my friends.” Frank shrugged, walking passed his mother and down the hallway to his bedroom, stopping to hand her the money she had given him.

“Didn’t find anything you like?” She asked, looking at the money in her son’s outstretched hand.

“Didn’t bother.” Frank sighed, thrusting the money into her hand and slothing into his bedroom without another word.

Frank fell back onto his bed with a soft huff, looking up at the ceiling as he heard Ryan and Brendon wander in and close the door.

His phone vibrated again, but this time it was longer. His phone was ringing.

He ignored it until the vibrating stopped completely.

Frank took out his phone and looked at the caller ID, knowing full well that it was Gerard.

It rang again, in his hands. Frank frowned and set the phone down, letting it vibrate beside him. Brendon suddenly snatched the phone, answering it.

“Hello?” he said as Frank jumped up, reaching for the phone, but Brendon was too quick.

“No this is Brendon, who is this?” Brendon asked, standing behind Ryan, who was looking startled.

“No… Gerard. Frank doesn’t want to speak to you… Why not? Well.. Because you’re a horrid person with a vast array of ties.” Brendon scowled, examining his nails.

“I am well aware of what’s going on between you and my best friend but- I… You know exactly what I’m talking about.. And you had the audacity to meet your boyfriend right in the same café… For shame, sir!” Brendon said as he began pacing.

Frank facepalmed, feeling his cheeks turning bright red, as Ryan sat on the bed beside him.

“He’s on a roll; you might as well leave him.” Ryan said with a defeated sigh.

“He’s always on a roll.” Frank sighed.

“You know who I mean!” Brendon cried, “You’re boyfriend… The one you were with mere moments ago…” Brendon cried in exasperation.

“Oh boy...” Ryan sighed.

“You… What?” Brendon frowned, biting his thumbnail, “fine, fine.”

Brendon thrust the phone at Frank, who shook his head, “He knows you’re there, honey.”

Frank sighed, grabbing the phone, and switching it on loudspeaker, “What?” was all he said.

“You didn’t answer my text, Frank.” Gerard replied over the loudspeaker.

“I know I didn’t… I’m upset with you…”

“That wasn’t my boyfriend, sugar.” Gerard sighed.

Frank frowned, feeling his stomach clench, “What?”

“That was my brother… Remember I told you it was his birthday.” Gerard sounded slightly amused, and even Ryan stifled a giggle.

Frank glared at Brendon, who seemed fluster, “Oh… Um... Okay..”

“Well, my boyfriend was in the café, but the man with me was my brother…” Gerard muttered cryptically.

“What?” Frank sputtered, scowling at the phone.

“Yes… I’m talking about you..” Gerard chuckled lightly and Frank felt himself blush as both Brendon and Ryan let out an ‘awww’.

“Am I on loudspeaker?” Gerard asked suddenly and Frank’s eyes widened.

“N- No..” Frank stuttered, trying to act nonchalant.

“Are you sure?” Gerard chided and Frank fiddled awkwardly with his hoodie sleeves.

“Yes, you’re not on loudspeaker.” Frank eyed his best friends, who were both covering their mouths with their hands in an attempt to hold back any verbal outbursts.

“Oh, good.. Well in that case, I want to fuck you. I want to make you come for me..” Gerard whispered and Frank let out a yelp, scrambling for the phone and putting it off loudspeaker. Frank put the phone to his ear, breathing heavily, as his cheeks warmed up drastically.

“Serves you right, Frankie.. I know I was on loudspeaker.” Gerard chuckled.

“Yeah okay, okay…” Frank looked away from his two friends, “So am I seeing you tomorrow?”

“Of course, am I picking you up?” Gerard asked.

“Uh… I can get there by myself, thank you.. Where do you live?” Frank asked, biting his lip.

“Rather you meet me at the café again tomorrow, okay?”

“Uh… okay?” Frank frowned.

“I can’t wait to see you Frank.” Gerard sighed softly.

“Same..” Was all Frank could muster.

“And I meant what I said…” Gerard said a bit louder.

“About what?” Frank frowned.

“About wanting to make you come.” Gerard breathed and Frank let out a gasp and gripped the phone, turning away from Brendon and Ryan.

“I- I can’t now… I’m still with my friends.” Frank whispered, mortified.

“Bye, Frank.” Gerard said and hung up, leaving Frank to stare at his phone, his mouth agape.

“Oh. My. God.” Brendon said, in complete shock.

“Shut up…” Frank muttered.

“That was… uh… Wow…” Ryan stared at Frank, who felt himself blush all over again.

~

“So you have to meet him at what time later?” Brendon asked, rifling through Frank’s closet as he sat, freshly showered, on the bed beside Ryan.

“He texted me a while back saying around 7…” Frank said as he felt Ryan now brushing his damp hair.

“Okay so we have about two hours to get you ready..” Brendon smiled, pulling out a shirt.

“I don’t want to look too fancy, it’s just dinner, and I have to look inconspicuous around my mom.” Frank cringed as Ryan hit a knot and began taking it out, brushing through it gently.

“I know, honey, chill the fuck out, Fairy GodBrendon got this shit…” Brendon grinned, throwing out a pair of black skinnies that landed lightly beside Frank.

“Fairy GodBrendon?” Ryan asked as he began drying Frank’s hair.

“Shush, you.” Brendon waved a hand and pulled out a pair of black Converse.

The room went silent as Ryan set the hairdryer down and picked up the flat iron, pulling strands of Frank’s hair through it, straightening it to perfection.

“So, no band t-shirts but… this might work.” Brendon said, laying a plain black t-shirt down before laying down a faded grey and black plaid shirt and a grey cardigan.

“Fuck, it’s not that cold.” Frank eyed the outfit beside him.

“Hush, you’re sick, remember?” Brendon scowled, sitting down on the floor and picking up the bottle of black nail polish, “Oh god.” He muttered, closing Frank’s legs.

“You decided to sit there.” Frank retorted, grinning.

"Yes well.. No one needs to see that, honey.” Brendon took Frank’s hand and began painting his nails slowly.

“No one, except Mr Way.” Ryan grinned, fluffing Frank’s hair with his hand.

“Good point.” Brendon grinned.

“You guys are gross.” Frank grinned.

“We aren’t the ones dressing up to go and fuck our teacher.” Brendon scoffed.

“I’m not the one doing the dressing up, I’m just sitting here, you guys are making me look like this, you’re primping me for sex… with my teacher.” Frank rolled his eyes.

“He has a point, Bren.” Ryan said, setting the straightener down.

“Point, my ass.. We’re making him look damn fine, he should be grateful.” Brendon began blowing lightly on Frank’s wet nails, drying them.

“I look damn fine without your help.” Frank said curtly.

“Oh please, honey, don’t flatter yourself.” Brendon rolled his eyes, blowing on the other hand. Frank scowled down at his best friend and snatched his hand away, blowing on his own nails as he scowled at Brendon.

“Okay when your nails dry, get dressed so long and then Ry can try and fix your face.” Brendon said as he got up and began getting dressed.

“So go over the plan once more..” Frank said as he began blowing on his other hand.

“We’re all going to walk to the café early and have a cup of coffee and when Gerard, Mr Way, gets there, you leave with him and we stay for a while and then go to Ryan’s, and when you’re done fucking you stay over with us as to not arouse suspicion and that you indeed have an alibi… You were technically at the café with us and you technically did sleep at Ryan’s with us..” Brendon shrugged, pulling up a tight pair of navy skinnies.

“Okay..” Frank said as he stood up and looked down at the outfit, “I- I don’t see any underwear..” Frank then turned and headed for his closet to retrieve a pair of boxers.

“Nuh-uh..” Brendon said, diving between Frank and the closet, “no underwear.”

“Why?” Frank’s eyes widened.

“It makes it easier to get into one’s pants, why do you think I don’t wear underwear? Neither does Ryan.” Brendon said, gesturing to his boyfriend.

Frank cringed, “I could have died happy not knowing that.”

“It is true though..” Ryan muttered from behind Frank, still perched on the bed.

“Okay, okay…” Frank turned and picked up his skinny jeans, lifting his leg up and sticking it through the leghole before sticking his other foot through and pulling them up with a small jump.

“Just hurry up, we have to walk…” Brendon said, pulling on a shirt and buttoning it up.

“Yeah, yeah..” Frank muttered, pulling on the t-shirt and the shirt over it before sitting down and pulling on a pair of socks, feeling the nervousness and anticipation growing by the minute.


	4. How Did You Get That in the House?

Four

“Oh. My. God. You look so beautiful, honey..” Brendon said, clapping his hands together and grinning at Frank, for the millionth time, as they stood outside the café.

“I heard you the first hundred times..” Frank grumbled as Ryan pulled the café door open and ushered the other two inside. Frank walked passed and wandered in front of his two friends to the back booth they had sat in not two days ago. He slid into the booth, this time facing the door, just as Ryan and Brendon slid in across from him.

“You really look good, though, Frank..” Ryan smiled, looking down at the laminate menu in front of him.

“Thanks..” Frank shrugged, glancing between his phone and at the door.

“Will you relax? It’s not even half past 6 yet and he said he would meet you here at 7..” Brendon rolled his eyes.

“He said around 7, Bren.. That could be any time..” Frank said nervously, biting on his thumb nail.

“Just calm down… Have something to drink so long..” Ryan said, reaching across the table and gripping Frank’s hand in a reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah okay..” Frank muttered, exhaling shakily as he looked down at his own menu.

“What are you gonna have, Ry?” Brendon asked, smiling as he slid out of the booth.

“Same as last time, whatever it was.” Ryan smirked, shrugging, pulling a compact mirror out of his pocket and examining his eyeliner, correcting a small smudge underneath his eye.

“And you, honey?” Brendon asked, looking down at Frank, who was now shaking.

“I.. I… I don’t know..” Frank muttered, squeaking frantically.

“Frank calm down..” Brendon said softly.

“I.. I can’t.. I’m so nervous.. I’ve never done this before.. I don’t know if I should… I mean.. I.. Oh God..” Frank stammered, pushing his hands into his hair and Ryan let out a small whimper in protest as his hard work was ruined in a second. He would rather have wanted Gerard to mess it up than Frank himself.

“Frank.. Take a deep breath.. No one is making you do this, you can back out if you don’t want to do this, you have the choice..” Ryan said, sliding out of the booth only to slip in beside Frank and hug him, “Just get him a coffee, Bren..” Ryan muttered as he held Frank’s head on his shoulder.

Brendon gave a short nod and wandered off to the counter. Ryan looked at Frank, who was trembling quite a bit more than he had been a second ago.

“Do you want to go home?” Ryan whispered, stroking Frank’s hair softly as he comforted his best friend.

“I don’t know..” Frank croaked and sat up, looking at Ryan as he bit on his lip, “I want to do this.. He just.. He makes me feel special and.. And I really like it.. I like him..”

“Then what are you worrying about, baby?” Ryan said with a corner smile, brushing a stray piece of hair from Frank’s face.

“Just… He could get into so much shit.. And for me..” Frank sighed.

“Exactly.” Ryan said, smiling.

Frank frowned, looking at him.

“He’s risking it all for you, risking getting into so much trouble just for you, he isn’t stupid Frank, he knows that he could get into shit but he obviously thinks you’re worth it You don’t find a lot of people out there like that..” Ryan gave a small sigh.

Frank remained silent, chewing on Ryan’s words as they both sat there, “I.. I guess you make a fair point..”

“Don’t give up on it until you know what it’s like, you could walk away from the best thing that ever happened to you and never know what it’s like.. So what if it doesn’t work out? At least you won’t sit around and wonder what could have happened..” Ryan smiled as Brendon reappeared, setting a coffee and a chai tea down in front of his boyfriend and best friend who were both now silent.

“You feeling better?” Brendon asked, setting his latte down as he slid in across from Frank and Ryan.

“Yeah..” Frank said softly, picking up his mug with both hands before frowning and setting it down, grabbing two small packets of sugar from the holder beside Ryan.

“So you’re going through with it or not?” Brendon asked, stirring his latte.

“I am… I’m going to go through with it..” Frank breathed, eyeing Ryan, who smiled happily and took a sip from the beige, cinnamon-smelling liquid.

“Good..” Brendon smiled, “what’s the time?”

“Uh…” Frank looked down at his phone and felt his stomach drop, “oh god, it’s a quarter to 7…”

“Calm down..” Ryan whispered, giving Frank’s knee a light squeeze.

Frank gave a shaky nod and picked up his mug of coffee, lifting it up to his face with both hands and taking a sip, almost choking on the scalding temperature. He felt his pulse racing, his heartbeat thumping in his ears and his throat, his hands were clammy and it had nothing to do with the hot mug.

Every time the bell rang for the front door opening, Frank would jump and look up, his stomach doing an unnerving churn each time he heard that tormenting, shrill little bell.

“Calm down, around 7 could also be after 7 too, Frank..” Ryan said in a calm voice as he scooped up some of the froth from the top of his mug with his finger, licking it off with a smile.

“Yeah, honey, just relax, you’re not being sold into slavery..” Brendon smiled, draining his mug with one enormous gulp.

Frank let out a small yelp and stared at Brendon as he gripped the mug, white knuckled hands shaking.

“Calm down, it was a joke, Frankie.” Brendon frowned.

“Now’s not the time..” Frank sighed, setting the mug down in the saucer and he looked beside him at Ryan, “I’m so nervous.”

“You have every right to be, Frank.. But if you want us to fetch you, we can, okay? Brendon has his license and my mom doesn’t mind him using the car if we have to, okay?” Ryan said with a small sigh.

“You sound like my parents..” Frank said with a scowl.

“Well, we might as well be..” Brendon said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Oh god, he’s here, he’s here, he’s here” Frank hissed suddenly, paling and looking at his lap.

“Oh god... breathe, Frankie...” Ryan cooed, squeezing Frank’s hand under the table as Brendon turned and blatantly stared as Gerard walked towards them.

“I feel faint..” Frank sputtered, his eyes bugging out of his skull.

“Hi Frank..” Gerard said in a hushed voice.

Frank looked up, his hands fisting at his jeans, “H- Hi…”

“Are you ready to go?” Gerard asked with a small smile, “hi boys..”

“Hi, sir..” Brendon and Ryan said in unison and Gerard smiled, looking from them to Frank, who was slowly twirling his spoon on the table.

“I.. I guess so..” Frank said shakily and he looked at Ryan beside him, who pulled him into a small hug. Frank slid out of the booth and leaned over to Brendon, hugging him tightly before Brendon placed a small kiss to the side of Frank’s temple.

“Careful..” Was all he whispered and Frank pulled away, nodding as he stood up and looked up at his art teacher.

“We- We can go..” Frank muttered, smiling softly as Gerard took him by the shoulder and steered him towards the door. Frank felt his stomach churning with anxiety as he walked out into the chilly evening air.

“I parked over here..” Gerard said softly, steering Frank towards the passenger side of his old, black Fairlane before he walked around to the driver’s side and unlocked it, climbing in and leaning over, unlocking the door.

Frank opened the door, climbing into the passenger side, when he noticed the entire front of the car was one seat. Frank gulped softly as he closed the door and looked at Gerard, who smiled as he started the car and reversed.

“You look amazing, Frank.” Gerard smiled as he turned out of the parking lot and drove down the side street.

“Th- Thank you..” Frank blushed and looked beside him at Gerard, noticing his tie that seemed to be decorated with Mr Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas “I- I like your tie.”

Gerard glanced down at his tie, “Thanks.. It’s one of my favourites, it’s from my brother.”

Frank was silent again, looking out of the window as they turned into another side street.

“Are you hungry?” Gerard asked, smiling and glancing beside him at Frank, who nodded.

“Starving.”

“Good..” Gerard smiled again, pulling into a driveway and cutting the engine, “Welcome to my home, Frank.”

Frank looked out of the window, taking a breath as he stared up at the off-white colonial that stood before him.

“Are you coming?” Gerard asked from outside the passenger door, making Frank jump in fright and look up.

“Yeah..” Frank blushed and climbed out of the car, locking the door as he slammed it shut, walking up the crunching gravel path up to the front door behind Gerard.

Gerard turned and smiled reassuringly at Frank, who was now quaking in his faded black jeans, before he unlocked the front door and stepped aside, ushering Frank inside with a dramatic wave of his hand.

Frank nodded, for who knows what reason, and stepped inside as Gerard switched on the lights, bathing the room in a soft glow. Frank frowned, noticing that it was all open; literally, the entire house was one room. In the corner closest to the door was the living room with rich plums and greys, the kitchen beside it was all dark wood and black finishings, there was a door beside it, presumably the bathroom. Frank took a step closer and looked up at a set of spiral stairs that lead up to a loft above the kitchen, most likely the bedroom, but it had no walls, the floating expanse above him was merely cordoned off by a thick black railing.

“Wow..” Frank muttered, gaping at the room in its entirety, all of the strange paintings that hung on the walls, or the weird sculptures scattered in some sort of arrangement on almost every surface. The house itself has an aroma to it, one of coffee and jasmine, an intoxicating smell that was tainted by the undercurrent of paint.

“It’s not much but…” Gerard shrugged, closing the door behind him and walking passed Frank, who was stock-still, staring around the room in awe.

“It’s amazing.” Frank whispered, unable to take his eyes off of a painting that hung above Gerard’s modest television set.

“Oh.. I- I did that..” Gerard shrugged awkwardly, taking a step closer and standing beside Frank, taking in the view.

“What- What is it?” Frank asked, his eyes lost in the bright colours.

“Death.” Gerard muttered, bowling Frank over suddenly.

“What?” Frank frowned, “generally death is associated with, like, black and shit?”

“Usually yes.. But for me, black is my living, my entirety, my life.. It is what I am, it is the darkness you and I share within us that somehow makes us stronger. The weakened state I feel inside me, at my worst moments, can only be explained in bright colours, they mock your weaknesses, full of pride, judgement because they are better than you.. They look upon you like society.. Black.. It has no colour, it is a part of you, it understands, it’s not part of any form of colour, it stands alone.. It is who I am, it is my acceptance..” Gerard said, stared blankly at the painting as though it were his child performing on stage. Frank had never seen that look on Gerard’s face before, it was intoxicating, mesmerizing, arousing…

“Oh… I- wow.. That’s..” Frank looked at the painting, searching for the right word.

“Idiotic..” Gerard interjected.

“…amazing.” Frank sighed, and felt Gerard’s eyes on the side of his head.

“You think that?” Gerard asked, his voice low, making Frank’s stomach flutter.

“I do..” Frank nodded, turning to look at Gerard, staring right into his glistening, hazel eyes.

“Fuck..” Gerard mumbled, closing the gap between them and placing a fiery kiss to Frank’s lips, making him gasp in surprise. Frank took a second to realise what had just happened, before he let out a soft moan and melted into the kiss, feeling Gerard’s tongue caressing his bottom lip softly. Frank slowly opened his mouth, feeling Gerard’s tongue suddenly in his mouth, exploring every crevice. Frank dug his fingers into the sides of Gerard’s waistcoat and pulled him closer as he slowly sucked on Gerard’s tongue, making him shiver and pull away.

“Don’t.. Don’t do that..” Gerard said shakily, looking down at Frank as he bit his lip.

Frank swallowed softly, “Why?”

“Just.. Don’t.. Are you hungry?” Gerard asked, changing the subject suddenly.

“I was…” Frank muttered, his fingers slowly tugging on the waistcoat, his eyes wide with want.

“God..” Gerard let out a small moan, cupping Frank’s cheek in his hand, “you don’t know how long I have waited for you to look at me like that..”

Frank felt himself blush and he managed to wrap his hand around Gerard’s freed tie, pulling him down into another, slightly more tender, kiss. Frank fumbled slowly with the buttons of Gerard’s waistcoat; slipping it off of his shoulders and hearing it drop to the wooden floor with a light thump.

Gerard moved away, looking down at Frank with a dark expression, “Are you sure about this?”

Frank nodded, his hand slowly rubbing down from Gerard’s shoulder to his hand, taking Gerard’s calloused hand in his own and slowly placing it over the evident bulge in his faded jeans.

Gerard let out a soft groan and ran his thumb slowly over the straining material, Frank mewled softly, his knees buckling under the gentle touch, the foreign touch that felt way too good for it to be legal.

It wasn’t, that’s why.

“God, Frank..” Gerard moaned, pulling Frank into him, his hands reaching around and he dug his fingers into Frank’s ass, lifting him off of the ground, high enough for Frank to wrap his legs around Gerard’s waist.

Frank looked down at Gerard, threading his fingers into Gerard’s hair as he began breathing heavily, Gerard slowly pushed Frank up against the wall and Frank pulled him into a kiss, a passionate kiss that left them both breathless and panting. Frank seized the moment again and slowly began sucking on Gerard’s tongue; pulling on it with his lips and making Gerard shudder and pull away.

“Fuck.. Please, don’t.. Don’t do that..” Gerard muttered breathlessly.

Frank stared sown at him, panting lightly, “I- I want you to undress me.”

“I- what?” Gerard said, his eyes widening slowly.

“Please..” Frank bit on his lip, his fingers knotting even more into Gerard’s hair.

“God..” Gerard moaned, dropping Frank lightly to his feet and taking his hand and leading him across the expanse of the bottom floor and up the spiral staircase.

Frank bit his lip in anticipation, the denim of his jeans chafing uncomfortably against the already sensitive skin of his erection. Frank cursed himself internally for listening to Brendon about wearing no underwear, right now it was one of the worst decisions ever.

Frank made it up to the small loft and gasped, stopping dead in his tracks. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the loft was a lot bigger than it looked from below, in the one corner was a simple bed, draped haphazardly with deep plum sheets and a simple bedside stand, beside it stood a dark wardrobe that was open and exploding with clothing and right across from the bed was a gigantic white canvas that stood floor-to-ceiling.

“Fuck that’s.. How did you get that in the house?” Frank looked at the blank canvas, his jaw dropping as he walked up to it, taking in its sheer size.

“I made it in here, Frank.” Gerard smiled softly, “My brother and I make these things as a hobby, it sort of combines my artistic side and his logical side, we work well together that way.”

“Wow…” Frank muttered and felt himself slowly being pulled away from the canvas, Frank turned away and saw that Gerard has discarded his tie and had unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the expanse of milky, alabaster skin that seemed to be draped over his frame delicately.

Frank sucked in a breath and looked up at Gerard, who slowly laid him back on the bed, leaning over him, “You’re beautiful, Frank.”

Frank let out a shaky moan as he watched Gerard stand up and begin working on his shoes, pulling each one off slowly, peeling off Frank’s socks slowly and discarding them nearby.

“You have nice feet, Frank.” Gerard commented, making Frank frowned to himself and instinctively curl his toes in. Gerard chuckled and reach up, unfastening the button of Frank’s jeans before slowly unzipping them, exposing the end of the soft trail of hair that disappeared from below his navel. Gerard ran his thumb over the trail of hair and Frank shivered, staring up at the exposed rafters of the ceiling.

“No underwear, Frank?” Gerard asked his voice rough. Frank let out a whimper, his mind far gone, too fuzzy to form any sort of word.

Frank felt Gerard’s nimble fingers slip between the sides of his jeans and shimmy them down, his prominent erection springing free and Frank let out a soft gasp as it was exposed to the air.

Frank felt Gerard grab at the bottom of the leg of his jeans, pulling them down even further, before giving one last tug and pulling them off completely. Frank let his legs hang off of the edge of the bed and Gerard took his arms and pulled him into a standing position before slipping his hands under both the shirt and cardigan, pulling them both off at once and letting it drop behind Frank, who couldn’t take his eyes off of Gerard, mesmerized by him.

Gerard gripped the bottom of Frank’s t-shirt and pulled it up slowly, tugging it up as Frank lifted his arms up and felt the material slip up over his head and arms, hearing it drop to the floor. Frank stood, completely naked, in front of Gerard, who was now breathing raggedly.

“Frank…” Gerard muttered quietly and Frank looked at him again, Gerard took Frank’s hands in his own and slipped them inside his shirt, resting Frank’s hands on his ribs. Frank ran his fingertips lightly over the soft skin as though Gerard were about to break at any minute. Frank ran his hands up to Gerard’s chest, resting them there for a second, before running them over his shoulders and slipping his white shirt off of his arms, letting Gerard pull them off from the buttoned cuffs.

Frank took in a shaky breath and looked down, seeing that Gerard was already barefoot, he shrugged it off and reached out shakily, his fingers attaching themselves to the cold metal of Gerard’s belt buckle, undoing the old leather rather clumsily before he undid the button and unzipped the jeans. Frank slid his thumbs in each side of Gerard’s pants and boxers, pushing them down as far as they would with him remaining standing. Frank scowled softly and crouched down, pulling the jeans and boxers down, pooling them around Gerard’s ankles. Frank looked up and sucked in a breath as he stared at Gerard’s erection that was mere inches from his face. He let out a small whimper and looked up at Gerard, who seemed to be staring back with wide eyes, both unsure of their next move.

“Frank I…” Gerard began, sucking in a breath, but Frank ignored him, staring ahead of him, his mind weighing up the options.

Frank took a deep breath and leaned forward, feeling Gerard’s eyes burning a hole in the top of his skull as he reached up and wrapped a hand around the base of Gerard’s erection, pumping slowly before placing his lips to the tip and readjusting so that he was now on his knees. Frank slowly slid more of Gerard into his mouth, tasting a sudden bitterness and his entire body shuddered. He suppressed a slight gag and clenched his fist that was resting on his knee. Frank let out a breath through his nose and pulled off, his cheeks burning with silent embarrassment as he refused to look up at Gerard, or at Gerard’s erection. Frank felt his stomach churning lightly as he slid his lips back down around Gerard’s member, gagging as he went too far. Frank let out a small grunt and ran his tongue up the underside of Gerard’s erection, feeling him shudder, and readjusted his position again, feeling pins and needles starting in his toes. Frank slid down slowly, closing his eyes as he felt the corners of his mouth stretch slightly and he gagged as Gerard’s head touched the back of his throat. Frank pulled off with a small shudder and a quick breath before trying again, ignoring the panic attack he was internally having.

“Frank wait..” Gerard moaned, looking down at the skinny teen that had his lips wrapped around Gerard’s dick, he let out a small whine and pulled out of Frank’s mouth, “you don’t have to do that, I can see it’s not enjoyable for you.”

“I- I’m just not used to it..” Frank breathed, raising an eyebrow at the sudden roughness of his own voice.

“Stand up, Frank..” Gerard muttered, holding out his hand. Frank eyed it and, with a defeated sigh, took Gerard’s hand and stood up. Frank looked away from Gerard, feeling his cheeks burn as he realised how much of an awkward virgin he really was.

“Hey.. It doesn’t matter, I didn’t bring you here just for you to give me a blowjob, I didn’t expect that from you..” Gerard muttered hoarsely and Frank felt himself cringe.

“I- I know but..” Frank tried to argue.

“Hush..” Gerard whispered, pulling Frank into him and kissing him softly, Frank melted into Gerard, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck as he stood up on his toes. Gerard smiled softly and spun them around, pushing Frank lightly onto the bed, and chuckling as the teenager let out a huff and blew his fringe out of his face. Gerard smiled and stood at the end of the bed between Frank’s legs that hung off slightly. Gerard knelt down between Frank’s legs and grabbed them both, pushing Frank further up on the bed until his head was between the pillows. 

“Whee..” Frank giggled lightly as he slid across the silky, plum sheets. Gerard looked up at him with an amused expression and grabbed one of the pillows from beside Frank’s head.

Frank felt Gerard slid an arm underneath his hips and he was hoisted up just as Gerard slid the pillow underneath Frank, resting his lower back on the silky material.

“What’s that for?” Frank asked, sliding his hips from side to side and trying hard to suppress a childish giggle.

“Just so it doesn’t hurt too much..” Gerard said in the softest tone, which didn’t help Frank from gulping lightly and feeling a wave of panic rush through him.

“How badly does it hurt?” Frank asked shakily, biting on his lip as he watched Gerard crawl up between his legs and lean over towards the bedside table.

“It.. It’s painful I won’t lie, but it gets better after a second, I promise.. I’m going to make you feel good..” Gerard said as he sat back between Frank’s trembling legs and looked down at him, reaching down to cup Frank’s cheek. Frank looked up at Gerard, feeling his heart beating dangerously fast in his throat and in his crotch.

Frank closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing, as he heard Gerard open something and a weird squelching sound was heard.

“Let’s try this first..” Gerard muttered, lifting Frank’s hips up slightly, and Frank suddenly felt something brushing up against his entrance. He let out a yelp and his eyes opened, he looked down at Gerard just as a sharp pain flooded through his backside and up his spine. Frank cried out, clutching at the silky sheets tightly as he felt his entire lower half throbbing in pain.

“Relax...” Gerard cooed, remaining still as Frank took in a breath and visibly relaxed as Gerard slid his finger out slowly and back in. Frank cringed, balling his hands up even tighter, but the pain began to subside and it was replaced with a good feeling, a tingly feeling that started in his toes. Frank let out a low moan and adjusted himself, before the sharp pain returned suddenly and he groaned loudly, sucking in a breath as Gerard added a second finger and began to slowly thrust his hand back and forth.

“Oh..” Frank breathed as he felt a sudden pressure burn in his lower stomach, he felt his toes curl softly and he lifted his hips up, tilting his head back as he felt Gerard add a third, slicked finger, the pain now bearable beneath the pleasure that rippled through him.

“God, you look so beautiful..” Gerard groaned as he crooked his fingers up, making Frank buck his hips up and gasp, his eyes shot open and his breathing suddenly escalated.

“What- What did you do?” Frank gasped, looking down at Gerard, who was biting on his lip seductively.

“You mean this?” Gerard asked, crooking his fingers up again and making Frank almost convulse and moan loudly, “fuck..” Gerard moaned and pulled out, lifting Frank’s legs up, and grabbing the small tube. Gerard spread some of the clear lube in and around Frank’s entrance before lathering some on his hand and spreading it over his erection as he pumped himself slowly between Frank’s legs.

Frank was mesmerized, watching Gerard stroking himself, even if it were for a mere minute, was the single hottest thing this poor teenager had ever laid eyes on. Gerard let go, looking reluctant at first, then lifted Frank’s legs up, resting them over his shoulders as he lined himself up. Frank sucked in a breath, a shaky breath, as he looked up at Gerard and reached down, grabbing his hands and holding them securely in his own. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s legs; his fingers still entwined with Frank’s, and slowly pushed in.

Frank felt a new kind of pain, worse than before; it dug right through him and crawled up his body, making him almost scream as a tear managed to escape from the corner of his eye. Frank let out a heavy breath and shook as he did so, readjusting himself and feeling his ass twinge. He relaxed his vice-like grip on Gerard’s hands and looked up at him. Gerard was stared down at Frank with heavily-lidded eyes, his mouth agape.

“It’s taking.. Every ounce of me.. Not to fuck you..” Gerard said with a moan and Frank felt the words resonate in his crotch; he let out a whimper and slowly rocked his hips up into Gerard, who stiffened.

“Fuck..” he breathed, closing his eyes and sliding in further until he was completely buried inside Frank, who seemed to have blanked out, his brain totally turned to mush and his stomach was ablaze.

Gerard pulled out slowly, almost completely, before he thrust back in a little harder. Frank let out a sudden groan and let go of Gerard’s hands, his grip was redirected to his own erection, which was already leaking. Gerard let out a small grunt as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, his eyes intently watching as Frank began stroking himself fervently.

Frank let out a series of moans as Gerard continued his onslaught of thrusts, his gaze no longer on Frank, but now further down, watching himself as he slid in and out of Frank, who was pumping himself roughly, his eyes scrunched closed and his head tilted back with the sheer pleasure that was rippling through him wave after wave. He was close, he wasn’t going to last much longer, not like this.

“Oh god..” Frank moaned hoarsely as he tried to breathe, his entire body was now trembling as the pressure was building higher and higher, threatening to push him over the edge.

“Just.. Oh fuck.. Oh god, Frank.. Come for me..” Gerard moaned, thrusting as he reached forward and wrapped his hand around Frank’s hand and pumped roughly as he continued to gaze between his legs at where their bodies were connected.

“Oh fuck.. Oh.. I’m.. I’m gonna.. Gerard please, please.. Oh god, there! Oh!” Frank moaned loudly, his hand beneath Gerard’s was now almost a blur as he pushed for his own release.

“Oh, just one more, oh god..” Gerard groaned as Frank was suddenly wracked with tremors, his body tensing before slackening completely as he came, moaning loudly and incoherently. Gerard let go of his grip on Frank’s hand and thrust in one last time, groaning as his body gave in and he came inside Frank, shaking softly as his legs seemed to give way and he collapsed, rolling over beside Frank.

Frank stared up at the wooden rafters of the ceiling, panting heavily, as a tiny breeze swept through the room and hit his body, making him shiver softly. He turned to look at Gerard, who was looking back at him with a blank expression.

“You- you’re amazing..” Frank whispered dryly, clearing his throat softly. Gerard gave a small smile and sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed before he stood up and stretched. Frank sat up on his elbows and looked at Gerard, who wandered over to a tiny, and really tiny at that, refrigerator that sat on a table in the corner. He poured a glass of almost clear liquid in a glass and walked over, handing it to Frank, who took it and had a small sip, the sudden alcohol burning his already dry throat.

“Is- Did you just give me white wine?”

“It's all I have up here and I’m lazy..” Gerard said with a smirk as he suddenly grabbed the corner of the bed and pushed it towards the other side of the loft.

“What are you doing?” Frank frowned as Gerard let go and opened a chest nearby.

“After I have sex or… well after something like that, I have this tendency to paint…” Gerard said quietly.

“Why did you move me closer?” Frank set his wine glass down and draped the plum silk across his thighs.

“So you can watch..” Gerard opened a few enormous tins of paint, setting them down on the table beside him.

“But what about the bed?” Frank asked.

“Shh..” Gerard said, reaching down for a paint brush, a thick paint brush, and he dipped it into the pot of purple paint before flicking it against the canvas over and over, creating a constellation of spatters that Frank couldn’t help but stare at.

“That’s amazing..” he muttered quietly, watching as Gerard started drawing thick purple stripes across the enormous canvas.

“Frank?” Gerard asked, throwing the purple paintbrush aside and picking up another one of a similar size, dipping it in a lime green.

“Yes?”

“Please don’t ever let this end..” Gerard said as he flicked the green paint onto the canvas, swirling them into intricate patterns.

Frank felt his stomach jolt at the way Gerard sounded as though he were pleading, begging, like a child. It made Frank feel like he had no other place in the world, as though this is where he needed to be, as bad as it was, this was where he had to stay.

“I won’t…” Frank said, looking down at the empty wineglass, “on one condition..”

Gerard stopped and turned, looking at Frank, who was draped across his bed like a beautiful model, “What’s that?”

“I want you to fuck me..” Frank said, setting the wine glass aside on the table.

“When?” Gerard frowned.

“Right now..” Frank sat up, biting on his lip.

“God.. Aren’t.. Aren’t you sore?” Gerard asked hesitantly.

“Does it matter? You’re getting what you always wanted..” Frank said, tilting his head to the side.

“What’s that?” Gerard asked, kneeling down on the end of the bed before slowly crawling up towards Frank.

“Me.” Was all he said, pulling Gerard into a passionate kiss.


End file.
